


Dreams to Reality

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Talents, King Thorin, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: An accident leads to an assumed interaction in a dream to be blatantly revealed as reality. Awkwardness aside the Journey still lies ahead with surprises buried along the way for the returning King surrounding his chosen Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

_“She’s dying!”_

A swat was heard in your barely conscious state as Ori stated, “She can’t handle the ice water like we can!”

Thorin barked out clearly over the shouting Dwarves, “You knew about this?!”

Nori, “A few snacks here and there and keep her warm. She’s been fine for months till the boys thought it’d be fun to shove the lass straight into the frigid stream!”

Shouts died out as Ori gripped Thorin by the vest tugging him to your side inside the small cave they had found. It wasn’t anything splendid but it was large enough for five inside around the fire quickly heating the cave. Carefully under the blanket they had wrapped around you Gloin and Balin, two of the three married Dwarves in the group, to respectfully free you from your outer wet layers leaving you in one of Nori’s spare shirts that would be closer to fitting your slender frame. All spare blankets were piled over you and Thorn grumbled as Ori started undoing his outer belt over his vest, “I can do it.”

Ori, “You’re the angriest so you’ll be the warmest. Get to your lowest layers.”

His eyes moved to Bombur as he hung up your wet clothes on a line along the wall secured by two strong axes jammed into the walls as Thorin shrugged out of his vest growling to himself in his mental argument against the boys he knew he could never voice knowing they had no idea and meant it in jest. Though also he should remain silent even though he had publicly claimed you as his One to the others, a conversation he’d yet to have with you. Barely for months he’d been able to form a sentence around you and now as he heard your adopted father Bilbo grumbling even though he was off with Gandalf on another of his wanderings he felt the sting of those first words he’d uttered to the Wizard, that he would not be responsible for your safety. A clear lie now that he realized his connection to you.

Somehow he’d barely managed to keep Bilbo choosing to remain with the Company as he could feel your trust for him hanging on by a thread as his mood grew more sullen each day. So silently he burned so helplessly for you doing all he could for your comfort, though had he known about this he would have done more to see to your meals that Bilbo had so adamantly insisted upon along with proper shelter on the chilly nights. But what could he possibly offer to you without a throne or an army to defend you. Even if you made it to the mountain there was still a dragon to face and the Elves to handle along the way.

Though his battle was not in vain as his internal doubts skyrocketed at the tasks ahead you had been clearly crumbling internally to the other men in the group. All the Dwarves one by one had taken to trying to bolster yourself up as they noticed you were taking the culture shock to heart and finding their tales of their fiery dams back home lessening how you felt you stood in their eyes, something they all had to promptly correct. Not just for yourself but to hopefully secure knowledge of your true feelings for their future King in hopes to help him break the ice and begin courting you. Well, partly their plan had worked, but now you laid ice cold in the boiling hot King’s arms.

Coated in the thick pine scent only belonging to the rippling man dominating your dreams lately. Dominating being the key word as you would simply be stared at from afar before being pinned against something with those tempting lips of his parting to hum that puzzling growling language across your skin between fiery knee weakening lip locks always ending far too abruptly for your liking. But behind you in this painfully realistic dream you could feel that same warm body holding you tightly. Warm deep breaths rolled across your neck urging you to shift closer to him only urging the hand resting on your middle to shift more. A deep breath from you opened the King’s eyes bringing his cousins Gloin and Dwalin’s shadows from the doorway along the wall over your clothes to his attention.

Though his attention didn’t last long on that as your hips shifted to press against his parting his lips at how the soft sigh from you instantly sent his blood rushing just south of his belt. That sigh came with a full body shift to press against his to rest your hand on his hip behind you to rake your nails along it drawing a pulse in the muscle growing against the back of your thigh. As quietly and calmly as he could he moved his lips close to your ear to lowly rumble, “Míriel.”

Clearly you couldn’t be thinking of him but in your next roll of your hips against his growing arousal his eyes rolled back and his lips lowered to helplessly ghost across your neck, clearly a welcome action at your head tilting to reveal your neck freeing him to nip and suck the silky skin there to his hearts content. All but growling he managed to pull his head back breathing deeply trying to focus himself and keep calm knowing he couldn’t cross that line when you were clearly not aware of who you were reacting to in your delirium. But that thought clearly died as your right leg lowered in your roll over to face him urging him to wet his painfully dry lips. A sliver of those heavenly glowing eyes came into his view at your mostly drooped lids while your fingers eased through his beard and into his hair almost stirring a welcoming growl from him that died as your soft teasing whisper of, “Playing hard to get, Thorin?”

His lips parted in stunned silence and he froze only for a moment. But before he could do anything his body was melting against yours as your lips met his. Sure and demanding your lips had claimed his and when your second hand moved to tangle in his hair all his worries blew away. Tighter your fingers tangled in his hair angling his head a bit more for when your tongue slipped between his lips while your leg eased against his. Over his thigh and hip it eased around them tugging him to lay above you releasing a pleased hum at your hips shifting to rock against his.

This was clearly when your dreams usually were brought to an end and yet at the firm fingers easing along your neck and chin only to halt at the clear shout of, “HEY! NO BAIRNS!” Your eyes jolted open at the growl from the Dwarf wrapped around you who drew back to growl at his cousins as your hands released his hair to cover your mouth muffling your soft squeak. In his storming path to his side Dwalin gripped Thorin by the back of his shirt tugging him out of the warm fur cocoon as you sat up covering your bare legs only to lock eyes with Gloin squeaking out, “Where are my pants?”

Gloin pointed up at the wall saying, “Should be dry by morning Lass. We had you covered the whole time and Nori’s shirt was the only one small enough to fit you properly. We had to get you out of those wet clothes, you do understand?”

You nodded and Balin slipped inside the cave then grinned at you softly adjusting the blankets around your ankles covering the fresh socks Ori had found in your bag left dry from the shove taking your pack with you, saying, “You should try to get some more sleep.” Nodding again you eyed the fumbled gathering of Thorin’s things and his path outside towards the shouts of his brother and cousin while Dori nudged Ori inside the warm cave to lay back to back with you above your pile of blankets before sneaking back to his bedroll in the cool air.

.

Morning rolled around and the cave emptied freeing you to get dressed again and repack your finally dried bag. All the nerves you had felt before at being included in the group just quadrupled as you exited that cave with bags shouldered to join the circle of Dwarves with breakfast in their bowls resting in their palms. No doubt they all clearly knew now as Fili and Kili were staring at you with troubled expressions and twitching brows while Bofur sent yet another wink at Thorin stirring a growling exhale from him. The others were somewhere in between, though all happy for the King, but uncertain on their taking to how your affections had been brought to his attention.

Only one spot sat open, right beside the King, tearing yourself out of the frozen stupor of that realization to force a grin to your face and set your bags behind the log used as a bench. Stepping over it you accepted the bowl and spoon Bombur passed you, you lowered onto it imagining a wall between you and the King now blatantly aware of your feelings for him. Though should any of the others give you a hard time at choosing such a Dwarf so painfully ranked above you would clearly be silenced by the clear physical response he had to your advances meant you had clearly not been so unwelcome in giving them.

The silence in breakfast carried on through the rest of the day as the King, who now stole each chance to openly glare at Dwalin and argue through Dwarvish sign language about him now forcing you away from him once again, rode beside you as long as the narrowing path would allow until you came to the wide open plains leading to a set of smoking farms in the distance.

.

Another day you traveled in silence until Bilbo and Gandalf returned taking in the awkward tension bringing him straight to your side.

Bilbo, “What did I miss? Another lecture from Thorin? Why are the boys staring at me like that?” He glanced to Fili and Kili hiding behind a tree sharing a hushed conversation between stolen glances out at you both.

“Um,” you wet your lips, “I sort of got knocked into the river couple days back. Had to be warmed up, and I sort of, said, something in my sleep.”

His lips parted, “Was it the Buffalo dream again?”

Your head tilted, “Something like that.”

He chuckled and patted your hands folded on your lap, “No doubt they will relax about it. With all the noise they make they have no room to complain.” Forcing a smile you nodded then locked eyes with Gandalf who was eyeing the set of strings secured to a metal ring you were compulsively braiding then unbraiding again trying to keep calm feeling Thorin stealing yet another lingering gaze at you. “Thorin seems to have calmed down.”

You nodded, “He made sure I was kept warm.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but chuckle mumbling to himself, “So much for ‘I will not be responsible for their fates’.” Making you smirk as he moved to his pony and you moved to yours as Thorin gave the order instructing Bilbo to ride up front with him.

Whatever they spoke about both seemed to end the first bout of riding in far more pleasant moods than when they started. But as you turned to head to lunch you spotted his hand smoothing over the medallion around his neck he’d found around the neck of the Elf holding you in the raided caravan you were discovered in. You were deeply lost in though while your fingers smoothed along the band of the ring on your index finger of a large round emerald secured on a twisted band revealing a white bird under direct moonlight and an Elvish rune marked on the back. You eased your medallion matching his bearing a flowering tree that also glows in bright moonlight with the name ‘Tar-Míriel’ on the back of it under an odd looking crown, an assumed possession of your assumed mother Bilbo named you after, back under your outer vest.

A snap of a branch made you turn so quickly you slid off your saddle and fell quite ungracefully into Bifur’s lap on his pony beside yours. A weak chuckle escaped you and you smiled up at him then shifted as best you could upright again onto your own saddle before dismounting and thanking him and Bofur in their assistance. Wetting your lips you unsaddled your pony only to have Fili claim it from you while Kili took your bags leaving you to wander to join the others towards camp as Gandalf stormed off on his own. Quietly you sat waiting for supper only to turn your head hearing an absence of hooves tapping in the night time shifting before the ponies settled to sleep. On your feet you rose then followed after Bilbo’s path searching for the ponies had gone only to turn ahead seeing three trolls around a camp fire staring right at you.

Wide eyed you caught a glimpse of Bilbo across from you behind them trying to free the penned up ponies as you inhaled sharply as the one farthest from you stated, “Not much meat on those bones. Scurry away little mouse.”

In a far from steady voice you replied, “If anyone’s a mouse it’s you three!” Smoothing your fingers over the braided string in your curled fingers.

His mouth opened only to clamp shut as his body contorted into a small stone mouse after being wreathed in flames just a moment before his two friends erupted in flames screaming as they shifted drawing the stunned Princes out of the bushes with open mouths. Behind them the others raced to the large cauldron peering around camp for the danger only to turn and shake the Princes from their stunned stupor while Ori helped Bilbo free the ponies and Bombur grinned at the spare veggie stew they had left behind forming a celebratory feast. Wetting your lips you guided the ponies all into one area while Fili and Kili gave animated recaps of what you had said and the effects of them sending the men around the cauldron to find the statues making them turn their heads to look you up and down.

“Before you ask, I don’t know!” You crossed to the fallen log around the new campsite around the large cauldron crossing your arms over your chest facing away from the men holding their reclaimed bowls of stew until you accepted yours from Bombur and ate silently staring off into the star filled distance.

On watch for the night you sat on a tall boulder humming to yourself with your arms wrapped around your legs propped up in front of you scanning the distance trying to keep your mind off of the King asleep at the base of your boulder. Again and again your fingers blindly worked the string in your fingers into another braided shape.

.

Morning came and so did the search for the hidden hold for troll treasure along with yet another stolen brush of Thorin’s knuckles against yours joining your side for the stroll inside. A wall of smell hit you in the face nearly making you gag as your hands clapped over your nose and mouth making Thorin hum at your side, “You can stay out here with Dwalin.” His eyes connected with Dwalin’s gaining an agreeing nod to keep watch over you in your stiff move to the ax wielding Dwarf’s side by the tree safely away from the stench of the cave.

Inside you missed the arming of your adopted father and a small chest of uncut gems and mithril pieces was found in the depths of the pile Thorin tucked under his arm along with his new sword and a set of throwing daggers for you to keep up your lessons with. The sacks the trolls bore were filled and placed on the backs of their ponies while they led you on foot towards the trees in the distance. In the mix of trees you strolled ahead eyeing the varying trees around you feeling your long black curls shifting across your back shimmering in the streams of sunlight with a small smile on your face lost in your absent humming.

Another turn of your head in the place of an assumed tree on your right your eyes widened at the tall Elven guard who stepped out of his shielding shadow at your shrieking stumble backwards. With outstretched hands he reached out to help you up as more guards stepped out of their own shadows only to see Bilbo swatting them away and helping to straighten your hair and outer vest as he mumbled to you in Hobbitish to calm you down. Exhaling again you forced a smile as the Elves once again rapidly spoke to you in varying forms of Elvish only to pause curiously as you glanced down at Bilbo saying, “I caught…shoe…in all that…”

A sudden snap of a branch brought Gandalf out from behind the string of ponies with a grin stating, _“Lord Ellohrir, we have come to speak with your father_.” His hand landed on your shoulder stating, _“Lady Míriel here understands Elvish, if only spoken slowly, she was raised by Maser Baggins here.”_

With another forced smile you spotted Bilbo’s nod at your side and their hands motioning outward to guide you along the path whispering to each other along the way.

.

Straight through the outer courtyard you passed through, leaving your ponies with the Elves arriving to claim them while all peering at you and Bilbo curiously. It wasn’t until you locked eyes with the tall dark haired Elf beside the one Gandalf had greeted as Lord Elrond you forced another smile on your face only to bump Thorin’s side with your elbow making him turn his head to you as you whispered, “Is there something on my face? They keep staring.”

Thorin grinned and shook his head then rumbled back at you, “No. Nothing on your face. Must be a familiar face perhaps.”

Anxiously your ringed hand rose to grip the chain on your medallion freeing it for your fingers to stroke abruptly making Elrond walk closer to you ignoring Gandalf in the middle of his sentence making you peer up at the Elf Lord with another forced smile saying, “Hello.”

His hands rose and he asked softly, “If I may, where did you get that ring?”

Your eyes lowered to his hands, you eased yours into revealing its twin on his index finger, “Um, it was with, well a woman assumed to be my mother.” His brow inched up, “I was found crying in a caravan with an Elf and a woman, um, she had this ring and my medallion,” your hand retracted to show him the medallion parting his lips when he turned it over, “Tar-Míriel..” He whispered as the Elf formerly at his side was now on his right claiming your hand for a look at your ring after peering over is shoulder at the medallion.

Bilbo beside you stated as he drew out his, “The Elf with her had this one in his pocket.”

They both peered at the medallion Bilbo removed from his neck and passed over for the taller of the two to read on the back of it, “Tar-Palantir…”

Their eyes turned to you as Elrond asked, “What is your name child?”

“Míriel.”

Lord Elrond nodded his head then stated, “I am Lord Elrond.” His hand motioned to the Elf beside him, “This is Lord Maglor. And If I am not mistaken you are a descendant of my twin Brother Elros, King of the Numenor. That ring would burn you had you not been a direct descendant of his. Same with Tar- Míriel’s pendant.”

Maglor, “If Tar- Míriel truly is your mother, and not your grandmother then you would be his, 26 times granddaughter. Heir to his throne.”

You wet your lips, “As, as far as I know the, Numenor, didn’t the Valar sink them to the bottom of the ocean?”

Elrond chuckled, “A small fraction was spared and formed Gondor.”

You nodded, then wet your lips again, “I still don’t understand how my lineage-.”

Maglor chuckled, “We are not stating you have a need to overthrow their Steward, simply, you have an impressive parentage. There was no source of a name for a father?”

Bilbo raised a finger then dug into his pockets only to pull out a small Elven journal he offered to the Lords, “I found this with her mother, I can’t seem to find what form of Elvish it is in. It might hold the name.”

Elrond grinned as Maglor turned and began to read through it with a hint of a grin on his face, “Until we uncover its secrets you are free to rest here.” Hs eyes wandered over the Dwarves, “Welcome to Rivendell Company of Thorin Oakenshield. A meal is being prepared for you all we will show you to your rooms.”

You nodded then mumbled as another set of passing Elves peered down at you as they passed, “Are you sure there’s nothing on my face?”

Thorin nodded through a chuckle making Maglor peer over his shoulder to say, “You resemble by Grandmother. Your mother’s namesake.”

“I-, do, not know what to say to that…” He couldn’t help but grin in his next glance back at you. In your gifted room you eyed your bags a set of leaving Elves left at the foot of your bed as you combed a set of branches out of your curls across your chest.

Elrond gave you a soft smile saying, “Should you wish it you are free to remain here if you no longer wish to remain with the Dwarves.”

You nodded, “Thank you. I will remember that.” His head turned at the sound of a crash in the distance making him mumble, “Luto..” Then stroll away with a sigh as Maglor, still reading diligently followed after him with a bow of his head before he did. Blankly you sighed then peered out your door to join Bilbo on a short stroll until a string of Elves arrived to bring you and the conferencing Dwarves into the outer dining room.

.

For a couple days you explored with Bilbo and got some more practice on your forms of Elvish with the overly friendly Lords and their fellow Lord, Glorfindel, who was just as eager to hear more about Hobbits in return. The Dwarves were all surprisingly scarce, especially Thorin, who seemed to sink your mood greatly, even leading to your waking up with tear trails on your face and wet spots on your pillows clearly not unnoticed by the Elves seeming to grow even more attentive to you in your sunken mood in hopes it wasn’t something they had done.

Dinner on the fourth day ended and once again you felt the brushing of knuckles against yours signaling you to turn your head to Thorin as he rumbled “I was hoping I might be able to convince you to go on a walk with me?”

You nodded feeling your stomach clenching wondering what he would want to talk about, still knowing you’d not fully spoken to him since your night in the cave. In silence you walked along the cobbled path until you found yourself on a dirt path heading up past a set of waterfalls making you really hope he wasn’t going to be like his nephews and shove you into the water from this height. Another cave came up on your left as you reached the end of the Dwarven boot print path at the stone floor leading you to a growing light in the distance.

Echoing in the cave he said, “There are a few things I wished to speak to you about.”

You nodded then asked, “Why out here?”

He chuckled giving you a soft smile, “You’ll see.” You nodded again then glanced at him as he led you around another turn, “For the longest time I have been wanting to share these feelings with you. I have spent so long in exile trying to find my father and, so many, ways to get my people back to where we once belonged. I lost my hope, and nearly my will to keep looking home again,” his hands folded around yours tenderly in his turn to face you completely in the dimly lit cave a turn away from the golden light within, “Then I went through that green door and it all came flooding back, when I saw you. I knew I had to try, even if it meant facing a dragon and the Elf King and whatever dangers lie along our path home again. I knew the second I met you, you were my One, and it tore me apart how, devastatingly rude and callous I was to you out of my fear of not deserving you.

You wet your lips as he drew in a breath as his smile inched wider and he purred, “Then I held you, to keep you warm, and clearly my feelings were not as hopeless as I’d feared.” He chuckled at your soft blush, “To go from barely speaking to an interaction so amorous, please don’t misunderstand me, it was incredibly welcome. Had I not heard my cousins in the doorway I would have imagined it a dream and lost myself completely. I am not pleased with how they alerted us to their noticing our moment, though I am content in that it gave me another chance to speak to you properly first before possibly asking you another question.”

Your brow inched up as he led you around the next turn and watched your lips part at the lantern lit picnic in front of the hot spring warming the cave filled with shimmering dark stones appearing to be like stars all around you. Softly you commented, “How-.”

Lowly he chuckled then answered, “It took us a few days to find a suitable location for my asking this.” He wet his lips then waited until your eyes met his again, “Míriel, I had hoped to ask you if you might allow me to court you?”

“I-, you,” wetting your lips you forced yourself to nod widening his smile at your soft, “Yes.”

He nipped at his lip then guided you towards the set out cushions and set out the desserts and treats they had all put together for you, “All your favorites.”

Your smile grew as one of his hands timidly folded around yours on the ground between you in the start of a short conversation that ended with your fourth glance at the hot tub then asked, “I do have to ask. Why this cave?”

He grinned sheepishly then wet his lips, “There is a part of Dwarvish courtship that requires us to wash and braid our One’s hair.” Your brow inched up and he wet his lips, “I understand this may seem a bit forward, normally it is done indoors, however the Elven tubs have to be self heated and this is something private, requiring no aid of servants or relatives in the bath or braiding portion. Hence the hot spring, I did not wish for a reoccurrence of your stream accident to happen. If you are-,”

“Are you saying I have to be fully submerged, or is it a kneel and dunk my head situation?”

He shook his head, “I would never force you on your knees for this rite. Should you be uncomfortable with the location or task I will understand,” he wet his lips, “In Erebor, or even Thranduil’s Halls we could manage it with properly heated tubs.”

You nodded and wet your lips moving to stand making him do the same, “I have been wondering about the springs Glorfindel had mentioned the other day.” A soft grin eased on his face watching you undo the sash under your best over your simple gifted gown.

With a nod of his head he moved to the darkened path you came from, “I will be around this corner, until you are ready.”

You nodded and he passed back into the shadows unable to withhold his growing smile hearing your gown being folded and set aside as well as your underwear and medallion before the shifting of the water as you stepped into then sank under the surface finding a pre-carved steps inside forming benches. Slowly you inhaled then called out to him, “I’m inside.”

He wet his lips then eased around the corner again moving to your clothes where he hunched to unbuckle his boots making your head turn to him as he said, “I’m just removing my boots and socks so I can settle them around you. Neither of us can be on our knees.”

You nodded then eyed the water settling again leaving you in the still pool of stars hearing him remove his boots and socks then move to sit behind you, rolling up his pant legs to ease his legs in around you. On his right he drew the second smaller basket closer to him then guided you in duncking your head under the water to wet your hair, respectfully avoiding looking anywhere but your face and hair even though your skin was softly glowing under the starlit water. Next he gingerly worked a small supply of soap from his palms into your scalp and out to the ends of your hair. Each and every motion considerate of your pain while also hoping you felt the same pleasure his kin did at the gentle shifting of their hair, not even mentioning the near debilitating effect a well mastered scalp massage could inflict upon a Dwarf by their One leaving them a purring grinning mess for hours or possibly days after.

When the washing was done Thorin eased a towel out of the basket stating, “If you wouldn’t mind easing out to sit on the edge. I have a few towels for you.”

You nodded and he eased back crossing his legs behind you in your shifting out of the spring to hold the towel over your chest and lap. Wetting his lips Thorin raised the comb he had made for you, as per tradition, from the silver in the chest and eased it through the middle of your hair. Uncontrollably a shiver left you stirring an elated chuckle from Thorin before he wet his lips again and returned to easing the tangles free from your long silky curls. Those thick fingers of his, which wouldn’t seem likely to possess gentility nimbly took to parting then working your hair into a long single braid. With a set aside pair of sections he worked into smaller braids he added his kin and his rune bearing beads into before wrapping them around the larger braid he secured with a special clip he had made for you.

Wetting his lips he drew it around your arm to show it to you, “As per tradition I forged a unique hair clip for you.” He wet his lips as your fingers eased against his to get a better look at it, the golden settings forming an intricate butterfly in the center of four sapphire swirls. The tips of each wing coated in sapphires as well and accented with shimmering silver stones around a large white stone in the center, “It is formed with stones,” he moved a candle closer to your hair shifting the stones into varying shades of yellow and green by how close to the flames they were. “The stones also shift to white and blue under moonlight, and there is an image of an acorn in the center stone seen under direct moonlight.”

You shifted to sit sideways so you could see him better as he wet his lips and raised his hand to timidly ease his fingers over your cheek with an adoring gaze at you, “Each piece has a hidden promise in it. The world would be a far merrier place if the pleasures of food, music and home were treasured above gold. And you, my Dearest One, are worth more to me than any sea of gold resting in that mountain.” He paused to stroke and dry your cheek with his thumb at the stray tear his compliment had stirred from you, “Should you, at any time wish to turn back we will abandon this quest, willingly, let the beast keep it. If then, or should you wish to continue on, no matter where we settle, my promise is, we will plant our trees, and watch them grow with never a care for life outside the shade of them.” His eyes scanned yours as if searching for something inside them, “Do you acc-.”

His words ended at your lips planting on his stirring a moments smile ending in the tilt of his head to melt his to yours. Almost hungrily your lips worked together while your fingers eased through his beard and into his hair.

In barely minutes your tightening hold around Thorin’s sides under his outer vest had him shrugging out of it to cup your cheek and ease his fingers across your back again eventually ending with you being pinned underneath him. Between your soft moans and sighs at his laps and nips along your neck he drew his hands from over your thigh to dip to your core finally granting you both an outward release for the flames coursing inside you. From a single wave of ecstasy crashing over you another two were brought about by his grip on your hips holding you at the mercy of his lips teeth and tongue between your thighs until he freed you to silence your cries of pleasure with another fiery lip lock.

The trailing of your hands over his chest to dip and stroke him ended at his grip on your wrists to purr lowly, “No My Love. I can wait until the world knows I’m yours.”

“But-.” His lips ended your plea only to leave them at the distant whistle from the approaching Dwarves farther down the path outside the cave.

Softly after claiming another kiss he purred, “I will aid you in redressing.” You nodded only to pause gripping his beard to steal another kiss he chuckled through rising to his knees. With his hands on your hips he helped you up and turned to grab your panties, passing you your under vest you pulled back on giggling softly at his lips planting along your thighs under the thin cover he was straightening carefully. His fingers eased slowly along your thighs to grab your gown and then rise to his feet adjusting his grip on it to aid in easing it on over your head. Wetting his lips again he smoothed the sides of your gown down as you added your sash again.

A nod of his head later he said, “Um, back to eating, I have to wash my beard.” A lustful smirk eased onto his face at your playful grin at him, “As much as I would treasure bearing your scent on it I would not allow any others the honor of knowing it, even in passing.”

You chuckled to yourself and turned to sit on your former cushion as he hastily but carefully washed his beard and face then gargled with something. He dabbed his face and beard dry then moved back to his cushion easing his discarded vest on again to chase his mouthwash with a brownie and a swig of strong raspberry scented wine sending you a teasing wink as boot steps drew nearer. Around the corner Dwalin peeked around seeing you with the clip bearing end of your braid in your hair stirring a smile onto his face and Balin’s behind him. Balin’s fingers tapped on his fingers then drew your eyes to him saying, “We hate to interrupt, though the Elves seem to be getting antsy in Míriel’s absence.”

Behind them Gloin and Oin entered moving to help pack everything up as you popped the last of the brownies into your mouth stirring another smirk on Thorin’s lips in his stolen glance at you. Hand in hand you followed the path again back through to your gifted room easing the anxious searching of the Elves wishing to subtly search for you. With a grin Thorin went off to bed as you spotted Elrond in the distance setting up his chess board silently hoping for yet another game with the only direct descendant from his late brother. Smiling to yourself you eased your hands behind your back for a short walk through the spiral pathway ending on the balcony outside his study. Your presence in the doorway brought a smile to his face and he eased out your chair as you neared him. When you lowered onto it he scooted it in closer for you then passed around the table to his own seat then stated, “I feel it best to admit that I am aware of Thorin’s intentions to wed you.” Your eyes met his after noting his first move, “If you love him I approve.”

Playfully you teased him as you moved a piece of your own, “Just imagine, if were we to have a son that could look like Elros, but with a beard.”

A quick chuckle came from him as his glowing eyes met yours, “He, after choosing his mortal life grew a splendid beard.” Making your smile grow, “I do pray whatever the path holds for you, it would be far happier than ours did.”

Your grin grew only to break at your saying through moving another piece, “You say that as if it is over already.”

He moved another of his pieces, “Oh no. Plenty of road ahead yet. Speaking of which, my mother in law is arriving tomorrow night.” Your eyes met his, “For a meeting, of sorts. One your intended may wish to depart beforehand.”

Wetting your lips you asked, “You are telling me to go?”

He chuckled softly, “I am merely informing you of a hindrance in your goal. Though, I should warn you, Lord Maglor has instructed me of his own travels coinciding with yours, also to the East.”

Your grin returned, “What a coincidence.”

He grinned watching you move again placing him into a check mate making his brow rise, “Indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Around you stones fell from the stone battle above you along the usual path of the Elven Lord guiding you along the base of the rocky crevice with miles above you to crumble any debris to tiny pieces barely able to harm any of you. A safe cave was found freeing you from the storm above you, though through the thin walls you could hear the sounds of goblins. Anxiously Thorin looked to you far across from him at the rules of his kin to keep from any risk of a child along the way, your final stops for the day would separate you until morning to ensure no heated moments were stolen. Again your fingers found the same strings attached to a ring that you wound into yet another form drawing Maglor’s eyes straight to it with lips parted as he understood what you had with possibly no idea what you were causing.

Beside him Bilbo caught his stare and said, “An old habit since she was little. Keeps her calm.”

Maglor, “Was that found with her parents? The string?”

Bilbo’s lips parted then closed in the pondering furrow of his brows trying to recall. “I remember when she was little she mentioned finding an owl with a ruined nest after a storm. She helped to gather the eggs and keep them warm for the couple until they were able to repair the nest. The next morning that band of strings was gifted to her. She’s had it ever since.” He peered up at the Elf, “Why?”

Maglor wet his lips and said, “If I am not mistaken that is Valinorian string. That particular hue is noted for its ties with the Valar Queen Vaire, who supposedly still employs her namesake. It appears she is protected by more than Dwarves.”

That eased a smile onto Bilbo’s face until it dropped at the glow of another seam of lava from the bubbling circular pit Bombur was using to heat dinner that eased past his toes that flinched away from it. The rising sea of an echoing song came through the walls in the cave until they shifted to startled shouts as Maglor leaned over asking, “Snake?”

You shook your head, “Lizards.” Extending the tail and legs making his lips quirk into a smirk. Not two minutes later the shouts ended the spur of the moment battle plans to ready for anything only to watch the sea of scurrying lizards passing through the cave with a withered pale one in the center fighting with another pair over a shining golden ring.

Kili, “The goblins! See! Just like the trolls!” Fili nodded beside him while the others shoed the lizards away from them and their bags.

A kick from Bilbo’s foot urged the larger of the three away from him only to send the other two into the lava filled pit after the withered one had swallowed the ring in an attempt to keep it safe. The skeleton of the trio were easily exposed at their meat melting away as your eyes lingered on the golden ring with red glowing runes along the edges of the now melting ring as Ori frantically recorded the section of the ring he had seen into his journal while the line of lizards ended freeing you to a silent dinner. Through the night the others slept as you sat up under Maglor’s arm while you unwound your strings again humming to yourself, he mentally linked with Elrond sharing what he had seen stirring the drafting of letters being sent off into the distance spreading the word.

Sunrise came yet the light could not reach your cave, the chirping from miles above signaled the clear pass for your return to travels after your breakfast, through which Thorin had moved to sit beside you with a timid grin. His hand locked on yours when he led the way out of the cave to continue along the path guiding you for another few days until you reached a tall carrock with a lonely peak in the distance painted by a peaceful sunrise. Your grins died as you shifted your traveling shirt over your thighs for the climb down to follow the great plains you traveled across for nearly a week.

.

Around the camp the men waited as you scrubbed yourself with a washcloth to keep from dunking into the frigid stream in the evening. Satisfied with your efforts you redressed into fresh layers and added your boot again then walked back to camp to sit in front of Thorin for his allowed rebraiding of your still slightly damp hair. Bilbo, across from you sat listening intently to a story Gandalf was sharing only to pause following your gaze to the large bear. Its face was scarred and slowly it sniffed you as Gloin muttered, “Just sit still, let it pass through.”

Closer it inched to you making your hand dip to the strings in your pocket wetting your lips its golden eyes sank into yours only to drop to your extended hand reaching for its front left paw. A confused grumble left him as your fingers met his fur gently folding around his paw raising his leg to rest on your crossed legs only worrying the frozen men around you as to your reasoning. Carefully you slid a string through the unnoticed cuff on his leg, gripped both ends and gave it a tug slicing through the metal parting the lips of the Dwarves as the bear sat down to inspect his free leg when the cuff fell to the ground below. Beside the bear Gandalf inched closer lowly stating, “Beorn, you may not remember me.”

The bear looked at him and shivered, rotating his shoulders as he shifted into his other form. His long bare legs crossed covering his groin from your sight while the golden eyes of the man before you locked on the wizard, “I do not.” His eyes moved to you again with a nod of his head, “Thank you, My Lady.”

You smiled and nodded your head to him as Gandalf said, “We are merely passing through your lands, we have traveled a great distance, we do not wish-..”

Beorn, still looking at you stated, “It is going to rain, you and your men can find shelter in my home.” His eyes scanned over Thorin then flashed back to you.

“Thank you. That is incredibly kind of you.” An easy smile eased across your face as you felt Thorin finish your braid watching as Beorn shifted into his bear form and guided you all to his home where he changed again and promptly pulled on a pair of pants to help his animals to prepare your meal as you heard the first sounds of rain outside.

Under the intricately carved roof your eyes turned upwards taking in the details of the cabin as you passed between the giant bees floating around you peacefully while Thorin inched closer to your side trailing his fingertips out to brush along yours in a silent plea for you to allow him to fold his between yours. Not long after you were called to the table and helped up onto your seat beside Beorn, who spent the full meal speaking to you and Bilbo alone. The irritation read clearly on the Dwarves’ faces until they noticed that with your every smile and giggle at his jokes the soft glow from you visible in the flashes of lightning through the cracks in the shutters was seen slowly coating his visible scars mending them. A trait that in their learning you better they themselves had noticed the vanishing of their own scars in earning your friendship.

.

The peaceful break did come to an end along with the storm in the early morning hours. Out onto the wet grass in the light of the rising sun you rode towards the edge of the vast darkened forest that already began to shift at your nearing while your fingers blindly worked your strings into yet another shapeless form. On foot you entered the forest with Bilbo beside you staring up at the winding treetops as your eyes followed the freshly uncovered path by the soft breeze blowing from behind you. Peering over your shoulder Maglor tried to discover your next creation as he began to hum softly feeling Thorin trying to inch up to your side past him stirring a smirk onto his lips.

For days you traveled. Stopping beside a stream where you, again, sat aside waiting until the others were done to go with Bilbo to have a bird bath using your trusty wash rag, though as you went to lift your fresh shirt to pull it on over your under vest as Bilbo went to check on your spots to rest for the night. The suspicious floating path of a leaf onto the surface of the stream made your eyes rise to its source only to have you inhale sharply, ready to let out a shriek silenced by a hand folding around your mouth. Over your chest you clutched your shirt in place as you watched the giant spider above you eased across the branches while the person holding you drew you steadily under the roots of the giant tree you were resting under. In your last few moments of visibility you watched the blonde leading a band of redheads and brunette Elves in a silent path after the spider.

Gently in your trembling mess of nerves the Elf holding you whispered something they hoped to be soothing to you in Quenya, only to peer down at you still frightened in their grip causing them to reach out and tug on your shirt to help guide you into pulling it on over your head. Shakily you were covered with your mouth freed at their helping to smooth the shirt around you while you fumbled the buttons over your chest closed.

“Míriel!” At the shout of your name the Elf’s hands jerked back as you darted out of the roots, grabbing your jacket and vest in a sliding stop leaving you in a low crouch freeing you to race over the next band of roots between you and Maglor’s voice repeating your name. Over the roots you leapt only to crash into a blonde’s back sending him and you into the leaf coated dirt making Maglor cover his face with his hand for a moment trying not to laugh at your wide eyed instant expression of regret. Instantly he popped up with furrowed brows that calmed at the sight of your face coming to view at a tilt of your head shifting your curls out of your face in your own hop up to brush the dirt and leaves off his chest and shoulders through your embarrassed silence.

Maglor grinned moving behind you easing your arms down and guiding you back among the group as he said in Silvan, _“We wished to speak with your Ada Prince Legolas.”_

The Elves’ eyes all shifted to you and Bilbo as his hand eased around yours, gently pulling a set of leaves out from your sleeve while a blush crept over your cheeks at Maglor’s gentle shifting of your hair from your face to over your back again. With your bag over Thorin’s shoulder you walked at Maglor’s side behind the puzzled band of Elves that all chatted around you hoping to draw you into the conversation only to note your continued silence.

.

Atop the throne in the vast throne room you spied the King in his aloof conversation with Maglor at your side as he stared off into the distance. In their flurry of Doriathian insults flying in soothing tones to hold the others in the room none the wiser at their verbal battle your eyes landed on a singular glowing speck of light filtering down through the woven branches above under the cave roof and an idea popped in your head making you giggle. That single sound halted the argument drawing both the confused Elf Lords to peer at you as you drew a journal from the bag on Thorin’s shoulder along with a pencil. The soft glow coming from you along with your size made Thranduil rise to his feet believing he had initiated such an argument in front of a child from their race to trot down the stairs while Maglor turned to peer over to read what you were writing.

Around the group Thranduil passed as you wrote down your thought before it faded away. Coolly his voice rang out in Doriathian, _“My apologies My Lady, I was not aware you spoke this tongue.”_

Maglor, when he stopped beside him, stated, _“She does not speak Doriathian.”_

Thranduil glanced at him noting your lack of attention at his former statement, _“Then why did she laugh?”_

Maglor chuckled saying softly in the common tongue, “Míriel, this is King Thranduil.”

Thranduil’s brow ticked up at your name only to feel his lips part when your face came into view and your eyes locked onto his, a fidget of your fingers around your pencil and journal made you look to Maglor asking softly, “This is one of those bow moments? Right?”

He chuckled smiling at you as you blinked up at the King wondering how his face looked so familiar only to glance to the blonde you had tackled earlier feeling your lips part as you glanced between them making Legolas smile at your reaction that made his father glance at him. Only to see him shake his head marking his informing him of the situation later while your mouth clamped shut.

Maglor peered over at Thranduil stating, “Lady Míriel was raised by Bilbo Baggins in the Shire. Our ways are a bit foreign to her still.”

Thranduil’s eyes scanned over your face noting your soft flash of a smile and creeping blush over your cheeks then dropped to your journal making him shift his weight asking, “What are you writing, My Lady?”

“I am writing to my Great Uncle.”

His brow inched up, “And what is so important that it could not wait until you were escorted to your quarters, might I inquire?”

You giggled again with a creeping grin, “Alright. There’s two potatoes in a basket,” Thranduil’s brow twitched at the odd statement, “One potato looks at the other asking, ‘You’re a potato?’ the other potato answers, ‘Why yes I am!’ Quite proudly, making the first exclaim, ‘So am I! We should be bestest Spuddies!’”

Maglor chuckled to himself at your continued game of potato themed jokes and puns with Glorfindel and Elrond. Thranduil’s brow twitched and you gave him a playful smirk motioning your pencil his direction for a moment saying, “Spuddies, like spud, for, potatoes…You know a few ales in and you’d be laughing.”

He blinked at you watching as you closed the journal around the pencil and bound it again adding it to the bag on Thorin’s shoulder noting the ring on your finger. He glanced between you then asked, “If I may, who is your, Great Uncle?”

“Oh, well actually he’s my twenty, sixth, times Great Uncle.” He blinked at you again, “I know, bit of a mouthful, but I only found out a few weeks back myself. But Lord Elrond seems to be quite intent on noting me as his family.”

Maglor stated plainly, “Lady Míriel is believed to be either the daughter or granddaughter of Queen Tar- Míriel of Numenor.” His hand outstretched drawing your medallion out Thranduil examined for himself before offering his palm for your hand to inspect Elros’ ring. When he looked up to your eyes again he caught your inspection of his crown only drawing another flash of a smile when he caught your attention again.

.

Hours after the sun had set you were wandering in the main gardens in the center of the kingdom eyeing the Lonely Mountain and withered former keep in the distance under thick plumes of growing shadows. In the gardens, where you stood atop a bench turning in a circle at the growing shouts filling your ears. Shaking your head your eyes closed as you mumbled, “Just, memories. Old, forest…” Through the openings in the pathways around the gardens you drew the attention of the Dwarves and Elves in conference over the trials ahead while Bilbo moved to your side softly stating your name. At your hands folding over your ears through a pained whimper the men filed out into the garden only to freeze at your tearful whisper, “Stop screaming…stop screaming…”

A glow began to grow around you when a distant roar filled the air as Smaug exited the front gates of Erebor visible in the distance at the dark cloud spreading from Southern Greenwood. A figure formed over the old keep as you gave another whimper crouching down more against Bilbo’s chest while he smoothed his hands over your back softly assuring you it would be over soon. Those words brought out a curious furrow of the Elves’ brows only to have them rise up at the giant worm breaking through the earth in the distance freeing a sea of orcs and goblins to file into the open plains hoping to over throw Smaug to claim the mountain for their own.

Flames erupted from the Dragon as you staggered to your feet while Bilbo tugged the Dwarves towards the fountain, “In the water, in the water!” His eyes shifted to Legolas who was staring at the tree his hand had settled on, making him realize the growing sea of shouts coming from them, “Let go of the tree!” Legolas’ hand jerked back and he staggered towards to fountain at Maglor’s urging along with the Elf King while they watched you wind the strings around your fingers through a ragged inhale as tears poured down your cheeks.

Another step later your glowing hand pressed against the bark of the tree closest to you increasing their screams so all creatures could hear them, your brightly glowing eyes remained open staring at the armies in the distance as the awakening forest roared and thrashed angrily while pinecones and acorns were hurled into the plains at the orcs and goblins. Each landing right in the path of the armies only to erupt into twelve foot tall trees angrily crushing the armies, including the white beast leading them. Each action protected from the flames of the furious Dragon above which only made them grow larger absorbing the energy from his attacks granting them the height to reach up tangling him in their branches to drag him down into the earth.

The shadows above loomed through a deep resonating cackle that only stilled at the leaves on the branches that wound together forming a shimmering blanket flickering in the distant darkness blocking out all light to form a wave of starlight coating the mountain the shadows tried to break through. Another deep rumble followed an agitated snarl after another blocked attack. The shadowing clouds swirled tightly hoping to damage the trees, that only glowed brighter, carrying your pulses of light repeating your treeish chant. That chant seemed to suck all the air towards them before a great burst of light sent the shadows and the spiders attempting to hide within the forest far off into the horizon. Leaving the mountain and withered keep, now freshly rebuilt to its former glory shining brightly in the distance under the light of the full moon and stars reflecting off the sea of trees below.

A glance at you after a moment of stunned silence came as Bilbo sprung from the fountain to catch you in your drop to your knees. In what was assumed as your fainting Bilbo eased you onto your knees stirring the Elven Healers from the pathways around the gardens to rush over to you at your first dry cough. With parted lips the men exited the fountain at your second rougher cough while Bilbo pulled your hair back, “Just another cough, almost over.” His hand smoothed over your back as the mens’ heads tilted at the glow growing from between your downward facing lips.

Sure enough another painfully rough cough ended your fit and you pursed your lips easing the glowing white teardrop shaped gem into your palm while the blood you sucked off it pooled in your mouth to be released one at a time around the gem. Drawing closer with his lips parted Maglor stated, “That’s, a Silmaril…” he eyed the grape sized emerald and three sapphires following it in varying shades of blue and purple before a final citrine stone dropped out and your free hand eased around your throat with a grimace aimed at Bilbo.

With a soft smile he dabbed your cheeks dry saying, “See, all over now.”

Maglor walked closer crouching down, refusing to touch the stones but extending a hand to rest his fingertips on your shoulder, “You did all that, then, coughed up gems…”

You nodded and Bilbo caught his confused expression making him ask, “Do Elves not have that ability? That’s why our lands are so protected, our ring of trees. Fauntlings pick up the trait quite young. Why my sister, when her son got sick last spring sneezed out a grape sized opal that caught my cousin Lobelia between the eyes.” He chuckled then felt his smile dropping at the lingering confused stares, “Is it that odd of a trait?”

Thorin all but purred out in the increasing attraction he had for your ability, one that was shared by all the Dwarves present, “Bodies forming gemstones is quite odd, yes. Do all Hobbits bear the trait?”

Bilbo nodded, “Except for the Sackvilles lines, but that is due to their angering Yavanna centuries back, Aule revoked their gifts.” He pursed his lips for a moment, “We just all assumed it meant Míriel here was part Hobbit.”

Maglor’s hand shifted on your shoulder earning your gaze, “Are you still quite unwell child?”

Bilbo grinned patting your back, “Ah, couple of pints and some servings of honey along with a hearty stew should mend her sore throat. An evening of silence, long night of rest and she will be right as rain. Forest seems to have fallen back to its usual humming.”

Unable to help it Thorin’s eyes wandered to the mountain only to have Bilbo say with a grin as the Elves around his tried to hear anything from the trees at all past their settling back into place, “You can travel ahead if you like. Gate should be sealed by the trees until an ally arrives. That is, if King Thranduil will still allow us to stay the night. If not we can manage a stew along the way I am certain.”

Thranduil instantly crouched to help you to your feet ordering for his finest ales, honey and a thick stew for you in your quarters while the healers escorted you inside alongside Bilbo as Thranduil looked to Thorin only to hear from Kili. “Don’t look at us, all we’ve seen her do is shift some trolls to mice and goblins to lizards,”

Fili, “The whole exploding trees and coughing up gems portion is new to us.”

Thorin wet his lips then looked to his men sharing a quiet conference before saying, “My nephews will remain behind if you don’t mind, the rest of us will go on ahead and send for the four of them when we’ve set up the royal wing properly. We can pass over your gems at their safe arrival if you prefer.”

Thranduil nodded his head, “Agreed.” His eyes followed as the Company readied to leave with Thorin slipping into your room to gently kiss your cheek lowly purring to you his promises to send for you as soon as they could. Claiming just one more lingering kiss on your cheek caught by Thranduil in the doorway before he passed a message to his raven that was resting by your open window freeing it to deliver the message off to the Iron Hills for reinforcements.

Resting back against your pillows you watched them leave the room as Bilbo added your gems to the small bag inside your pack especially for them. Fed for a second time you were found curled up in an arm chair in front of the fireplace when the healers came in to check on you again. Behind them Maglor eased inside shifting you into his arms to raise you up and carry you to your bed that he tucked you into with an awed smile at your peaceful glow. Revealed more at brushing your hair back revealing the same ear with a pinched tip around a small trio of freckles, contrasting the other with a break in the top of the ridge where a point should be with a small scar resembling an old burn.

Wetting his lips he just happened to glance up at the closed windows seeing the reflection of himself above you as he glanced at your pack then shook his head and turned away to head back to his own room across the hall. All in all as you shifted from dream to dream they kept turning back to Thorin leaving you to wake far earlier than sunrise, stunning the next wave of healers sent in to inspect your progress. Small grins spread at the news of a raspy response from you that soon soothed by more throat coating teas, honey and another round of the stew.

For nearly a month you had heard no word, passing aimlessly through the palace until a message finally arrived an hour after the first sounding of Dwarf horns signaling Dain’s arrival. The message was all that sealed the Princes’ victory in keeping you from sending the king’s beads in your hair along with his clip back to him at the lack of reply to any of your letters.

..

Deep in the dark depths of the mountain past the scattered small trees in pots they had found, filled with dirt and sifted into the location they had wanted along the halls sat the Dwarf King with clouded eyes atop his throne bearing a single glowing stone. From the moment he had entered the mountain he had changed, and no matter what the others did they could not stop him form ordering their counting and sorting of his gold back into their chests so no unworthy eyes could fall on it.

Mid shout about the faithlessness of the Hobbits in his Company at breaking their contract a single ‘tink’ was heard pausing his rant at the object hitting his golden armor coated shoulder. A stifled chortle was heard from Nori, who was promptly nudged by Dwalin’s elbow to silence it only to see the King search around for the source only finding a single acorn on the ground.

Again his head turned to the Company as the King within the swirling shadows in his mind flashed from the memory of you under him with a breathless grin as he stroked your cheek in the candlelight. He drew in a deep breath to resume only for another ‘tink’ to be heard making him turn to find the source making the men behind him snicker.

Through the halls Thorins cries for the thief and intruder to come out was only echoed by more soft tinkling sounds of more and more acorns that came flying seemingly out of nowhere straight at him. From above atop a balcony his men looked on at their King in the great hall crouching at the barrage of acorns, all blinking with their own steady pulses of light, shifting around his body slowly forcing his legs out form under him landing him on his back hissing, “Not… a …one…”

At once the acorns lit up solidifying into a cocoon around the King that fell dimmer then split apart at his jolting upright with a sharp gasp for air. Looking down his gaze shifted from his hands then to the small root bearing acorns now walking away while he tore at his armor and heavy fur freeing himself granting him ease at returning to his feet. Above him the voice of an amused Bofur asked drawing the gaze of the confused King to the forward leaning hatted Dwarf surrounded by the others bearing similar grins, “Now that you’ve been conquered, would you like us to return to sorting your hoard? Or could we perhaps find something that won’t make the tiny trees pelt us with acorns, hmm?”

Thorin blinked for a few moments remembering the barrage through his haze of the sickness your creations had freed him from. Tickly his tongue freed itself from between his dry lips to wet them before saying, “I believe,” he sighed looking at his darkened home lit only by the glow of the small trees and steady glow of the furnaces in the distance through a single winding hall. “We have a lot of scrubbing to do.”

The men chuckled then came down to help him put away his armor and fur then find the royal wing to start prepping it for their new Queen, all while Thorin asked himself if you had known about his slip and had made the trees do that or if they had done it on their own. Room by room the palace became more home like and the splitting cry of a Dwarf home brightened their smiles tearing their thoughts from their aching hands, knees and backs to the fresh aid in scrubbing. Through the gates a legion of Dwarves passed through behind their boar riding King Dain, who hopped down and giddily hugged his cousin upon reaching him.

Dain, “Well done cousin!”

Thorin chuckled then said, “We are glad to see you and your men, there is much to be done.”

Dain took a scanning glance, “Aye. First off, what is with all the trees? Didn’t imagine Smaug much of a gardener.” His eyes eased around the dimly lit hall, “Not much luck in it it seems, scrawny-,” A ‘tink’ was heard and Dain’s turn was halted by Thorin’s hand clasping on his shoulder.

“Don’t insult the trees. Trust me.” Dain raised a brow then felt his lips part as Thorin stated, “Now, we’ve a full mountain to prepare. My Queen is waiting for word to join us, so quickly now and mind her trees.”

Dain asked, “Queen?”

Thorin nodded and chuckled, “Aye, Queen.”

Dain drew in a breath then shouted, “You heard the King, drop your armor and weapons and get a move on! We’ve a Queen to make ready for!” Sending the Dwarves into a stripping frenzy before their rush to find cleaning supplies as Dain did the same as his boar sniffed at an apple one of your trees rolled over to her.

…

Elven horns signaled the opening of the gates, though which a small group of guards surrounded Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel surrounded by Fili and Kili, Maglor as well as Elrond who rode between you and Bilbo with his children behind him. On your feet the irritation on your face was clear making Thorin’s stomach clench then drop when you stopped a foot away from him then stated, “A month. A whole month and not a single word from you until a messenger arrives at Thranduil’s gates.”

Thorin’s lips parted and he quickly replied, “I wrote to you daily! Roak can confirm it! He passed the letters to a red bird that insisted on being the sole deliverer for the Elven Nobles.”

At that Thranduil’s brows clenched and he growled out lowly, “I thought we caught him!” You and Thorin turned to look at him while Elrond rubbed his back noticing his furious clenching, “That bird has stolen his last letter! I will have him plucked and fried up for supper! Fashion a new crown in my victory! The little thief!”

Calloused fingers reached out to ease into your hand to be lifted between you drawing your attention back to Thorin at his hopeful purr, “Forgive me, my Queen?”

Following the path his lips took to your knuckles then back again you exhaled then stated, “Alright, you are forgiven. Just help capture that bird.”

He chuckled then moved closer cupping your cheek noticing the braids along the side of your head with the top brushed back and held in place with his clip in his move to claim a gentle kiss as he inched just a bit higher on his toes. Sweetly his thumb stroked your cheek when his forehead tapped yours before he said in his step back, “My beloved Míriel, allow me to show you our home.”

…

Long into the evening you enjoyed the tour but relished finally in being back in your own room to rest your aching feet after the hours of walking here and there after the thigh aching ride through the forest to get there. Alone you sat with a mug of tea in just a long shirt, not expecting any company at all. And yet the tapestry on the walls shifted and behind it Thorin slipped out with a shy grin and a mug of his own in the same hand as his lit candle. A gentle blow later the candle was out and he lowly purred on his way to your side on the couch, “I hope we did not tire you out too much on your first tour after your long ride.”

Your head tilted slightly and you set your mug aside, “I am certain I will survive.”

He grinned emptying his hands to claim your feet to rest in his lap for a gentle massage slowly working up your legs purring sweet apologies and his deepest thoughts he had poured into those stolen letters between presses of his lips to your cheek and lips. At least until his lips met your bent knee to purr, “For an entire month of painful silence, oh I owe you a great deal of groveling.” His lips pressing lower on your thighs between each word until your giggle at his hands easing your waistband lower as he purred again locking his eyes on yours, “My beloved Queen, let me show you just how grateful I am for your forgiveness.” Again his lips trailed down your thighs in a struggle against his grin that mirrored yours through your burning blush, slowly you sank back against the couch then giggled as his breath hit you at your core in a brief momentary pause warning you to ready yourself for the long night ahead.


End file.
